Diary of a Hopeless Preteen Chapter 2
by hear-my-heart-beat101
Summary: Chapter 2 of Hopless Diary series


Diary of a Hopeless Pre-Teen Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Tom made me his girl today. It hurt but he told me it would only hurt for a little bit. After it wasn't hurting, it felt good. After Tom was done, he told me that he loved me and wanted to be with only me. He also told we he'd never do that to anyone but me. I feel bad for Tara. She is so in love with him. But what if he is just lying to me? But then again, who would lie to have me? I'm not worth it…

Klara sighed and closed her diary. She looked at herself in the mirror as she always did. Her parents were fighting downstairs, about who knows what. Klara closed her eyes softly, wondering if Heaven would be nicer than Earth. "Klara!" Called Tara, "Come one were leaving!" Klara took one last look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a tight black turtleneck and skinny white jeans. She was going ice skating with Tom and Tara. She ran down he stairs, grabbing her scarf and jacket. She stumbled down the last few steps, bumping into Tara. They both laughed, walking out hand in hand. Tom was in the car, waiting. He smiled at them both, but mostly at Klara. "Well hello gorgeous!" He chuckled in his silky smooth voice. Klara looked over to Tara. She was wearing a beautiful dress, one she used when she took ice skating classes. Klara sighed and hopped into the backseat, staring out the window. She was thinking about last night, how Tom had taken her innocence. She felt Tom's icy blue eyes staring at her from the rear view mirror. She closed her eyes and thought to herself, "Will I EVER have a normal life?"

When they arrived she jumped out of the seat, spinning around in circles. Tom and Tara chuckled at her, holding hands as they walked in. Klara shivered as they entered looking about the vast ice. She smiled and ran over to a bench, yanking her black ice skates on. She was happy that Tara had taught her to ice skate. She could even do jumps! She glided onto the ice, taking in the crisp cold air. Though she hated to admit it, she did look a bit graceful when she ice skated. She kept to the tempo of the soft music in the background. She sped up a bit, and then did a very successful and beautiful salchow, landing on her left leg. Tara's eyes widened with surprise. "Klara, that was amazing!" She choked out. She tried to suppress her jealousy, for Tara was never able to do that successfully. She was also jealous at the way Tom was staring at Klara. His icy blue eyes had melted and showed pure awe. Klara glided over, giggling, "You should have seen your faces!" Tom laughed and said, "Up top, kiddo!" They high-fived and then Tom wrapped his arms around Klara. Tara had just about enough of this. She glided about the ice, trying to pick up speed. She closed her eyes, letting her hair sweep about her face. She gave a little hop then did an extremely amazing axel. Tom and Klara were both dumbfounded. Tara glided back over to them with a triumphant smile. Klara broke away from Tom and cried out, "You just HAD to one up me, didn't you? I just couldn't let me have this ONE THING!" She glided to the exit of the arena and stomped over to the bench, yanking her skates off. Tara ran after her worried. "I'm sorry!" She called after her, "Where are you going?" Klara yelled back, "Anywhere but here!" She tugged on her boots and stormed out of the door, not even looking back. Tara ran after her, and when she caught up to her sister, she grabbed her by the arm. Her eyes met Klara's and she panted out, "I'm sorry! I just…. Jealous…." Klara's eyes opened up wide. Tara was jealous of HER? "Of ME?" She asked. Tara nodded. Klara smiled sadly and softly said, "You have nothing to worry about, you are WAY better than me." Tara had assumed that Klara was joking and smiled back. But Klara was telling the truth, or what he believed was the truth. They hugged and walked back into the arena. Tara taught Klara to do an axel, and surprisingly, Klara was actually a bit better than Tara. Tara let it go and cheered her sister on the whole way along with Tom.

And if you don't know what an axel is, than here is a good demonstration of it:

.com/watch?v=8tInU6v_COI&feature=related


End file.
